Selalu Bersamamu
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Request dari Avare Zito. Warning: chara death, sedikit OOC.  "Keinginanku hanya satu,Nii-san! Yaitu bersamamu selamanya!"


**Selalu Bersamamu**

**(Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya bukan punya saya ._. )**

**Natalya POV**

Gelap dan dingin. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Entah berapa lama aku sudah ada di sini. Sekelilingku tampak sunyi. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku juga tak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Aku hanya berdiri di tempat itu dalam diam. Kepalaku tertunduk. Semua telah berakhir. Aku telah mengalami suatu hal yang paling tak kuinginkan sepanjang hidupku ini. Aku mengalami kematian.

Mati? Ya!

Nafas terakhirku telah kuhembuskan. Nyawaku telah terpisah dari ragaku. Dan kini aku hanya berupa jiwa tanpa tubuh. Aku tak lagi mempunyai hubungan dengan dunia. Semua telah berakhir. Tak ada lagi harapan.

"Jadi beginikah rasanya mati?" pikirku saat ini. "Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan."

Kenapa aku bisa mati?

Hh… itu karena sebuah peristiwa yang menyebalkan. Tadi aku berjalan-jalan dengan kedua kakakku, Ivan-niisan dan Katyusha-neechan. Kami hendak pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Nee-chan terlihat begitu gembira. Ia ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan dapur. Nii-san… Seperti biasa Nii-san selalu tersenyum. Ia juga tampak senang bisa bepergian bersama. Memang, sudah lama kami tak bepergian seperti ini.

Kedua orang tua kami telah lama meninggal. Selama ini Nee-chan yang mengurus kehidupan kami. Ia berhenti bersekolah dan mulai bekerja. Nee-chan membiayai kehidupanku dan Nii-san. Selama itu memang kami tinggal di satu rumah. Namun setelah kami lulus sekolah dan mulai bekerja, kami tinggal sendiri-sendiri. Kami tidak lagi tinggal di rumah keluarga kami. Selain jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat kami bekerja, Nee-chan ingin agar kami semua mandiri. Kami pun jadi jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi.

Karena itu kami sangat menantikan moment dimana kami bisa berkumpul bertiga. Biasanya sebulan sekali, dan harusnya itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku juga senang jika kami bisa berkumpul lagi. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san. Karena aku…sangat menyukai Nii-san.

Eh? Suka? Cinta?

Hm… ini akan terdengar aneh, mengingat kami adalah saudara. Tapi… biar bagaimana pun juga, aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Aku mencintai Nii-san sejak kecil! Aku mencintainya bukan karena aku adalah adiknya. Aku mencintainya sebagai cinta seorang perempuan kepada laki-laki. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin menikah dengannya!

Nii-san bukannya tak tahu dengan perasaanku ini. Sebaliknya, aku terus mengatakan semuanya padanya.

"Nii-san, aku ingin bersatu denganmu!"

"Nii-san, aku mencintaimu!"

"Nii-san, menikahlah denganku!"

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Menikah!"

"Menikah!"

Hahaha… aku tahu aku keterlaluan! Tapi aku tak bisa berdiam begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintai Nii-san. Aku tak ingin dia direbut oleh siapapun. Aku akan terus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku akan terus berusaha hingga saat yang kuinginkan tiba. Saat dimana aku bisa bersatu dengannya.

Tapi sayangnya Nii-san selalu lari jika aku mulai mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Ia akan mengeluh dan pergi entah kemana. Aku akan selalu mengejarnya dan berusaha menemukannya.

Kenapa Nii-san selalu lari? Entahlah. Mungkin Nii-san belum siap menerima perasaanku. Kalau sudah begitu, pada akhirnya aku akan mundur. Mungkin hari itu Nii-san belum siap. Mungkin besok Nii-san akan siap. Mungkin lusa. Mungkin minggu depan. Yang jelas aku akan selalu menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Sayang sekali saat yang naas itu malah datang. Aku dan kedua kakakku menyeberang jalan. Tiba-tiba sebuah truk datang ke arah kami. Aku tak melihatnya, karena aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah Nii-san. Mendadak semua menjadi gelap. Saat kubuka mata, aku telah terbaring di pinggir jalan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Bisa kurasakan darah yang hangat mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Di sampingku, Nee-chan sedang menangis. Lalu Nii-san…ia juga tampak sedih sekali. Uh… walaupun Nii-san selalu lari dariku, tapi ternyata ia menyayangiku juga ya?

Nafasku terasa sesak. Sakit. Aku mencoba bicara, tapi suaraku sulit keluar. Aku tahu akhir dari semua ini akan tiba. Jadi dengan susah payah aku berbicara. Aku hanya mampu mengucapkan permintaan terakhirku pada Nii-san. Permintaan yang tak akan lagi bisa kuwujudkan. "Menikahlah denganku, Nii-san…."

Dan semua berakhir. Kini aku berada di sini, di tempat yang gelap ini. Impianku untuk menikah dengan Nii-san sudah musnah. Aku tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengannya.

"Kau salah!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bergema di sekelilingku.

Aku terkejut. "Siapa?" tanyaku. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak berada di tempat ini, aku mendengar suara. Tapi suara siapa itu?

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu?" Suara itu bergema lagi.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi gelisah. Suara siapa itu?

Aku juga mulai bingung. Aku sudah mati. Harusnya aku segera pergi ke surga, bukan? Atau ke neraka? Hh… sebenarnya aku benci juga kalau harus pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa menemui Nii-san lagi! Ah, tapi kenapa aku masih ada di sini? Tempat apa ini?

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Aku terdiam. Siapa itu? Kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Dia mengatakan hal yang konyol. Aku sudah mati. Aku tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakakku yang masih hidup, kan?

Tiba-tiba suara itu menyahut. "Berjalanlah ke depan!" katanya. "Berjalanlah dan temui kakakmu!"

Aku bingung. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Berjalan ke depan? Bertemu kakak? Yang ada di depanku hanya kegelapan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san?

Namun perlahan kugerakkan kakiku dan mulai melangkah ke depan. Apakah dengan begini aku bisa benar-benar bertemu Nii-san? Aku tak percaya. Akan tetapi, saat aku melakukannya, pemandangan di sekitarku mulai berubah. Kegelapan di depanku perlahan lenyap. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di kamarku. Aku berada di kamarku, di dunia manusia. Aku berada di tempat yang kupikir tak akan bisa kujangkau lagi. Aku….ada di dunia.

Pikiranku mulai dipenuhi tanda tanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Aku sudah mati, kan? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Siapa orang yang tadi bicara padaku itu? Apa dia yang membuatku bisa berada di sini lagi?

Ah, tapi aku tak peduli dengan itu semua! Yang penting sekarang aku sudah berada di dunia lagi. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san! Dan aku akan kembali menyatakan perasaanku padanya!

Aku pun berbalik, hendak meninggalkan kamar. Mungkin Nii-san berada di rumahnya saat ini. Aku akan ke sana. Aku melangkah perlahan. Tapi kemudian langkahku terhenti. Di sudut kamar, kulihat Nii-san ada di sana… Ia tengah berlutut di lantai. Wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut.

Nii-san? Kenapa ia ada di rumahku? Ia tampak terkejut. Kenapa?

Hm… tapi segera kusadari, tentu saja Nii-san terkejut. Aku yang seharusnya sudah mati, bisa hidup lagi. Aku saja masih bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Tapi sudahlah! Niichan ada di sini. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Nii-san…" kataku padanya. Entah kenapa suaraku terdengar sedikit berat. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan aku ingin Nii-san menerimanya sekarang juga!

Namun Nii-san terlihat gemetar. "Ha…hantu!" katanya. "Hantu…"

"Nii-san…" Aku memanggilnya dan tersenyum. "Nii-san ini aku! Ini aku, adikmu tersayang! Jangan takut denganku!"

"Hantu!" Tiba-tiba saja Nii-san bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Senyum di wajahku mulai hilang. Kenapa, Nii-san? Kenapa kau selalu berlari? Kenapa kau ketakutan? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menerimanya. Aku ingin bersatu denganmu, selamanya. Aku tak peduli aku sudah mati. Selama aku masih bisa menemuimu, hanya itu keinginanku.

"Nii-san!" Aku pun berlari keluar kamar. Kukejar Nii-san dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak kupedulikan darah yang menetes-netes dari tubuhku, dan tangan yang terlihat remuk. Entah apa lagi. Hh… kenapa tubuhku masih dalam keadaan seperti saat kecelakaan itu? Sudahlah…

"Nii-san!" Aku memanggilnya lagi.

Jangan lari dariku!

Aku ingin Nii-san mendengarkanku!

Aku ingin Nii-san bersatu denganku!

Aku ingin menikah dengan Nii-san!

Aku ingin bersama dengan Nii-san…selamanya!

Aku terus mengejar Nii-san, hingga ia tak bisa berlari lagi. Nii-san tersudut di pojok ruangan. Ia masih tampak gemetar melihatku.

"Pergi!" kata Nii-san. "Pergi kau, hantu!"

Ah kenapa, Nii-san? Harusnya kau senang kan? Aku bisa menemuimu lagi. Dan kini kita bisa bersatu.

"Pergi!" Nii-san tampak siap berlari lagi.

Tidak! Kali ini Nii-san tak akan kubiarkan lari!

Nii-san mulai berlari. Tapi aku bertindak cepat. Kukejar dan kudekap tubuh Nii-san. Terdengar suara barang jatuh. Rupanya kami tak sengaja menyenggol meja. Beberapa barang yang ada di atasnya pun berjatuhan. Dan aku bersama Nii-san jatuh ke lantai.

Nii-san berteriak, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi aku memegangnya kuat-kuat.

Tidak! Kali ini Nii-san tak akan kulepaskan lagi! Aku ingin bersama Nii-san…selamanya!

Tapi kalau terus begini, Nii-san akan lari lagi. Kalau pelukan yang kuat ini kulepas, Nii-san akan bangkit berdiri dan akan meninggalkanku lagi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kubuat Nii-san tak bisa berlari lagi?

Kulirik pisau dapur yang tergeletak di lantai, yang tak jauh dariku. Pisau itu terjatuh bersama beberapa barang di meja tadi. Kuambil pisau itu dan kuarahkan ke kaki Nii-san. Kali ini Nii-san tak akan bisa lari lagi. Kami akan bersatu. Kami akan bersama, selamanya…

**END**


End file.
